


my beginnings end with you

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (fake meg), Angst, F/F, Happ birth cronch meg, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: In an instant, everything changes.





	my beginnings end with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megatraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/gifts).



> quick couple of notes:  
> 1\. hi i HATED the title i had but creesh helped me so SHOUTOUT TO CREESH  
> 2\. i'm not suuuuper happy with this at all  
> 3\. i love meg so please wish meg a happy birthday on their tumblr: [@megatraven](https://megatraven.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 4\. i got the idea for this from a fic i read loooong ago in the mortal instruments fandom so. yippee yay?

**I** n an instant, everything changes. 

* * *

 **l** arge, bustling crowds surround marinette. the sun is shining outside as she glances around the room, searching for alya. 

 **o** ne year ago, alya had been in the same country, city, house as her. and then things had changed. 

 **v** ery fast. 

 **e** very day since she’d left, marinette had found herself staring at photo albums, thinking about why it all fell apart. 

* * *

 **y** ears of friendship bring a comfort and confidence that can’t be faked. maybe that’s what spurs marinette to confess feelings that run deeper than she can articulate. 

 **o** f course, it’d been crazy to assume alya would feel the same. it’d been crazy to assume that the dreams alya had spent so long painting weren’t more important than some romance that would inevitably fall apart. 

 **u** nwanted. marinette’s confession had been unwanted. 

* * *

 **A** lya visits every three months, despite having managed to snag an internship in england. 

 **l** arge parts of marinette are incredibly happy for her. alya deserves every chance in the world, deserves to be so successful she never has to stress about making ends meet. 

 **y** et, a small part of her continues to feel bitter. 

 **a** fter all, how much of a coincidence is it that alya moved a week after marinette confessed to her?

* * *

 **C** hristmas eve, marinette stands in a crowded airport, watching people pass her by as she waits. 

 **e** very passing skips past her without a second of thought, but marinette can’t seem to stop thinking about them. things are tough.

 **s** ilently waiting for the girl she’s spent years being in love with is tough. 

 **a** lya makes her way out of baggage claim slowly, searching for marinette wildly. marinette calls out to her, over the dim of the crowd and the conversations of strangers. 

 **i** t takes a minute for alya to hear her, but when she does, a smile splits her face in half as she begins running. 

 **r** ealistically, marinette knows she should be expecting this trip to be as awkward as alya’s last few trips. except. 

 **e** xcept alya’s lips close over marinette’s when she gets close, close, closer than she has in a year. and marinette finds herself finally, finally feeling at ease. 

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> @queerinette


End file.
